The purpose of this application is to request conference support for the 20th Annual International Conference on Epidemiology in Occupational Health (June 9-11, 2008) and the 10th International Symposium on Neurobehavioral Methods and Effects in Environmental and Occupational Epidemiology (June 11-13, 2008) to be held in San Jose, Costa Rica. The theme of the joint conferences is "Multiple Exposures, Multiple Effects". The name for the jointly held conferences is "EPICOH-NEUREOH 2008." The specific aims of the joint conferences are: 1) to promote the exchange of experience and knowledge among the conference participants; 2) to disseminate new knowledge regarding methodologies and investigations; 3) to emphasize the need to address multiple exposures and multiple effects in environmental and occupational health; 4) to motivate conference participants to initiate research and projects using integrated multidisciplinary methodologies; 5) to promote the participation of investigators and students from developing countries; 6) to engage researchers in policy making and community or enterprise level interventions; 7) to train investigators from different countries and specialties in the areas of occupational health, environmental health, epidemiology, and neurotoxicology. [unreadable] The conference addresses a number of research priorities for NIOSH including the development of new methods, work injuries, cancer, musculoskeletal diseases, reproductive disorders, cardiovascular diseases, neurotoxic effects of work exposures, neurobehavioral changes, risk assessment, and special populations. In addition, because of the nature of the conferences, all NORA sectors will be addressed. The conference also addresses priorities identified in Healthy People 2010 including reduction of work related injuries and deaths and exposure to hazardous chemicals including pesticides. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]